


Public Statement

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-15
Updated: 2007-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: MPreg</p>
    </blockquote>





	Public Statement

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: MPreg

**Title:** Public Statement  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Other characters:** Pansy, Blaise.  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Challenge:** Scandal  
 **Author's Notes:** Warnings: MPreg  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Public Statement

~

“I won’t go,” Draco lamented.

“Why not?” Pansy asked.

“If Skeeter sees me the world will know,” he said, gesticulating wildly towards his pregnant belly.

“Oh, Draco,” Pansy said, eyes softening. “Even she’ll realize you're smitten. You and Potter are lucky. It's quite romantic!”

“It's not a scandal that a Malfoy is... bottoming for the Boy Who Lived?”

Pansy rolled her eyes, patting his arm. “Of course not! Just let Harry make the statement.”

Draco waddled off to the press conference, humming happily.

Minutes later, Blaise came running in. “You won’t believe what Draco did!”

Pansy smiled. “Oh? Do tell...”

~


End file.
